At the Movies
by DinoDina
Summary: Dean's filling in for his brother at the local movie theater when he sees a handsome man walk in. Destiel oneshot. AU


**Thank you to Liza for betaing :D (and for the awesome prompt)!**

Dean was late. He'd overslept, been held up in traffic, and there as such a long line of people in front of the movie theater, he wasn't sure how he'd be able to get inside. He managed to break through the crowd after several minutes, and asked himself why he was doing his brother the favor—filling in for him at work—on such short notice.

 _Brothers were brothers,_ he decided as he reached the snack bar. He jumped over the counter to reach the apron and ridiculous hat he had to wear, then turned around just in time to see a customer approach.

Dean was out of breath from running and not in a very good mood from the last-minute text asking him to fill in at the theater, and was unapologetically prepared to let loose on the unsuspecting customer.

Dean lifted his face to look at the man.

He was met with a pair of blue eyes. With a wide, puzzled look, they perused the menu above Dean's head. As his customer seemed occupied, Dean surreptitiously looked him over—dark hair, a light smattering of stubble, cupid's-bow-shaped lips in a perfectly kissable color. He tore away from the face to see a white button-down shirt, a loosely-tied tie, and— _what?_ —a trenchcoat.

"Can I have a small popcorn?" the man finally said, revealing a small smile and a surprisingly deep voice. "Please?"

Dean nodded mutely, turning away to the popcorn machine and preparing to scoop some into a bag. He looked at the man's reflection in the glass; he was looking forward, waiting patiently if a bit severely. Dean turned around, not yet having started giving the man his order.

"I need to get a bag from the back," he said. "Gimme a minute."

The man nodded, and Dean could feel his eyes on him as he walked away. He only hoped his efforts would not be in vain (and that the man hadn't seen the numerous bags under the popcorn machine).

.oOo.

Bored, Dean leaned back against the counter. It was far into the evening now, and he would be going home in only thirty minutes. He didn't see why he had to stay as an employee, as there were no more movies playing this late, but he had another reason for staying.

And said reason was just coming out of the theater.

Dean bit the inside of his mouth—this was the deciding moment.

The man reached the intersection of the hallway, where he could turn either to the exit or to where Dean was standing. He stopped and looked around. Dean made himself more visible. The man changed directions and walked away from his companions, towards him.

"Hello." The man smiled again, and the brightness of the expression went against the solemnity of his resting face, but that was okay because it was one of the most adorable things Dean had ever seen.

"Hi."

"Uh, I think you gave me the wrong thing earlier." He took a small box out of his pocket and held it out. "I only asked for the popcorn, and this was in it, and there's someone's telephone number inside it. I didn't pay for it. And I don't know whose it is, so maybe you could return it to the rightful owner?"

Dean took the box back. It was covered in butter and proclaimed itself to contain sour gummy worms. He cringed at himself for writing his number on the box and throwing it in with the popcorn. He gave a 'roguish'—according to his brother's boyfriend, anyway—smile. "You don't like them?"

"The gummy worms?"

"Yeah."

"No, I do." Another smile. "But they're not mine, and—"

"Do you want them?" Dean offered the box back. "Complete with the number."

"With the number?"

"With _my_ number."

"Oh." The smile was replaced by a puzzled, thinking expression. Then it was back, and the man took the box again. "Yes, I'll take them. It."

He began to walk away, and Dean was struck with a puzzling thought. "Wait!"

The man turned around. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Castiel."

"Nice to meet you, Cas."

"You, too, Dean." He waved as he turned away. "I'll call you!"

Dean shrugged on his jacket and headed out of the other exit, a large smile on his face—Cas had known his name without checking the gummy bear box, so he must have read it (and seen the small heart Dean had impulsively drawn next to his number)—and felt fully confident in the call he was going to receive.


End file.
